


A Better Night By Your Side

by stars_will_fall



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: "This is a terrible idea and I love you", Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 3, During Canon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Taakitz Week, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars_will_fall/pseuds/stars_will_fall
Summary: Taako is having a rough night and just needs someone to take his mind off things for a little bit. Who better for the job than his new reaper friend.





	A Better Night By Your Side

It was well past midnight on the material plane when Kravitz’s stone sparked to life at the end of its chain, calling his attention away from his paperwork immediately. Few people had his frequency other than his goddess (who didn’t need it) and a few coworkers (who never contacted him anyway), but he hardly needed to wonder who this could be. His stone, usually a deep red, glowed, slowly brightening into a beautiful lilac, a shade that had been picked by the caller himself. He smiled, setting down his pen and lifting the cool stone to his mouth. “Yes, I’m here.”

“Oh,” Taako’s voice crackled through the stone sounding wearier than Kravitz was sure he’d ever heard, “I didn’t actually think you’d answer.” There was a rustling from the other end hiding a quiet sniffle. Kravitz waited a moment, but Taako stayed quiet.

“I’ve got no reason to ignore you. I did tell you I enjoyed myself the last time we talked, didn’t I?” He lips turned down in a slight frown, and he tapped his papers down on the desk, neatly stacking them into to order before replacing them in the proper folder. It was a short walk to the front of his office where he gently shut the door and leaned against it. “Taako?” A few more sniffles from the other end, “Is everything alright? It’s awfully late for you is it not?” His thumb rubbed across the surface of the stone in small, worried, little circles. On total, he’d spoken to Taako in person twice, maybe three times if you counted that night in the Miller lab, but there was something about him that drew Kravitz in. He was interesting to say the least, a ball of energy that Kravitz just couldn’t get a handle on. One minute he was the most confident and boisterous person in all the planes, shining brighter than any sun Kravitz had seen in life or death and the next he was dripping with an almost tragic honesty and humility. Taako’s soul, overall, radiated a sense of loneliness and loss Kravitz could hardly imagine, but knew he wanted to help mend. 

Before his worries could get the best of him, Taako piped up through the stone. “Yeah. No, I know. It is a little late. I was just wondering,” and there again was that energy, cheerfulness that hadn’t been there moments before, “are you free? Like right now?”

Kravitz glanced to his desk where his book of bounties waited with new names and crimes to be addressed and the large stack of papers he needed to work on. There had been a few larger cases assigned to him since he met Taako and his crew, and he wondered if it was the Raven Queen’s payback for letting them go. Certainly, it was worth the extra work to help them on their adventure. “I have some papers to finish up on, and I was going to get a head start on my new bounties, but-“

Taako interrupted him before he could finish, disappointment clear in his voice. “No. No, that’s fine. Get your work done, bone man. I’m sorry. I really shouldn’t have called. I just thought maybe you’d want to stop by for a little bit. I uh should really get going. Talk to you later.” 

“Wait, Taako!” The stone was still glowing in his hand. “It’s okay. Work can wait. I’d love to see you. I’ll be there in a few minutes?”

“Yeah,” he breathed out softly, relieved, “sounds good. Hey Kravitz?”

“Yeah?”  
“Thank you. I’ll see you soon.” With that, Taako’s end of the connection cut off, the lilac stone fading quickly back to red once more. 

Kravitz let the stone fall back to place and ran a hand over his hair, reaching the back and pulling the ribbon away that had held the long dreads away from his face as he worked. He was happy for the distraction from the monotony of his day, but he wished he’d been called away under better circumstances. Quickly, so as not to keep Taako waiting, he organized his things, blew out the few lanterns around his office and, with a quick swipe of his scythe, tore open a rift. He stepped through to the now familiar door of the tres horny boy’s dormitory, and before he could even knock the door opened and Taako slipped out, robe pulled tight around his shoulders and umbrella in hand. 

“Hey,” he looked tired, make-up all wiped away, hair in a messy bun atop his head, and ears hanging low. His eyes were red like he might have been crying. “We’re not hanging here. I don’t want those idiots waking up.” Taako looked him over, smiling as he shook his head. “You can get comfortable, y’know. We’re not doing anything fancy enough to require a suit.”

Kravitz’s cheeks warmed. “Ah, yes of course. Sorry, they’re my work clothes.” His suit melted away into nothing but black smoke, leaving a pair of black jeans and a gray sweater on beneath it. He looked to Taako for acceptance. “Is this better?”

“We’ll work on getting some color in that wardrobe of yours, but this works for now. You look a hell of a lot softer like this.” He held out his hand and Kravitz took it so hesitantly Taako laughed. “I don’t bite. I mean, unless that’s what you’re into,” he teased, “cause then I think I can make some exceptions.”

Kravitz huffed out a laugh as Taako dragged him down the hallway. Kravitz hadn’t seen much of the moonbase in the few times he’d been there. Even now he didn’t get much of a look, in the late hour the lights in the halls they passed through were dimmed. Taako stayed quiet, keeping a firm grip on his hand as they continued on, taking the stairs a few flights up. After a few minutes of walking, they came to two large double doors. Taako gave them a push and neither budged. “They’re locked. Gimme a sec and I can take care of it.”

“Taako, what are we doing? Are we supposed to be up here?”

“It’s just the cafeteria. I’m not breaking into anything important.” Before Kravitz could complain about the breaking and entering, he held his umbrella to the place where the doors met and there was a click. He pushed them open with an easy grin, stepping inside the dark room, “Perfect waste of a spell if I do say so myself.” He made it halfway to the kitchens before realizing Kravitz wasn’t following him. “Kravitz?” The reaper stood by the door still, looking unsure. “Oh, come on. It’s not like the director’s gonna catch us and report you to the Raven Queen. She wishes she had that much authority. Nothing’s going to happen.”

“I’m not concerned about myself. What happens if someone catches you?” He crossed his arms over his chest and watches as Taako makes a show of rolling his eyes, leaving his umbrella on a table and walking back over to him.  
“Gods, I should have woken Magnus up instead. At least he knows how to have fun.” Taako mirrored Kravitz’s position, arms folding across his chest as he leaned in the doorframe. He stared down at the floor, chewing at his lip for a moment in thought, his ears low. “Look, I’m gonna be real with you here for a second. Taako’s not doing so hot right now. I just- I need something to distract me and I didn’t want to be alone and I haven’t seen you in a while and- and I thought it would help. So, your choices are these. You can stay and keep me company and watch me cook, maybe sample something if I’m feeling up to it, or you can chicken out and go back to whatever it is you do at three a.m. on the astral plane.” Taako glanced up at him, and Kravitz felt the tension leave his muscles. Taako was upset and he had wanted to see him. See _him_ specifically. He just needed to get his head out of ass and let Taako take the lead. 

“Okay,” Kravitz nodded softly, smiling at the way Taako’s ears perked up. “I’ll come along. If we hear someone coming I can always just tear a rift back to the dorm before they see us.”

Taako beamed. “Atta boy. Now, let’s go. I don’t really know what I’m making yet, I’ve got this recipe from my caravanning days for a lemon cake with blueberry compote that wouldn’t be too bad to make. You could probably help me out with some parts.” 

Taako lead him through rows of tables and into a large kitchen. It took another spell to light the space, but once everything was found and set out on the counter he went straight to working. At first, he talked chatted about anything and everything under the sun, his latest adventures, his new clothes, his dealings at fantasy Costco, but soon he quieted down, only talking to give Kravitz a direction or two. He was only allowed to help here and there with small things, but he didn’t mind. He found he was perfectly content just to sit and watch Taako do his thing. That is until he spun around and Kravitz was hit in the face with a small handful of flour. He sputtered, almost falling off his perch at the counter. Taako didn’t even try to hide his laughter.

“You were staring,” he offered in explanation, flicking a bit more of the powder his way with an impish grin. 

Kravitz feigned offence, sneaking his hand over into the bag of powdered sugar to his right. “Staring? I would never! Maybe I just got distracted because there’s something on your shirt.” Taako fell for it, looking down at his shirt and Kravitz took the opportunity for revenge, tossing a bit of the sugar at him. It caught the top of his head, covering his hair and part of his forehead in white. 

Taako’s eyes narrowed, “You sir are playing a game that you’re going to lose.” Kravitz didn’t have time to run before Taako grabbed the rest of the flour, having already used what he needed, and blinked. In an instant, he was at Kravitz’s side, the bag dumped over the top of his head.  
______

By the time the oven timer went off and the cake was taken out and frosted, both men were complete messes, laughing together on the kitchen floor. Kravitz was absolutely covered head to toe in flour and every time Taako moved more powdered sugar would fall from his hair. Their clothes and the kitchen were ruined, but neither of them really cared. Whatever had been eating at Taako earlier in the night had clearly been forgotten. Something about his smile seemed more genuine than it ever had as he leaned in, brushing some flour away from Kravitz’s skin before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Thanks for tonight. I really needed it.”

Kravitz wrapped his arms loosely around Taako’s waist, smiling back. “Anytime. Whenever you need me, or just want me, I’m there. All you have to do is call.” 

Taako leaned in for another kiss just as the door the kitchen opened. In all their goofing about earlier, someone must have heard them. “Rift. Now.” Taako pulled back, making sure to snatch his cake before stepping through the rift Kravitz hurriedly tore open beside him. They stumbled out back in front of the dorms, Taako clutching his cake close and Kravitz reaching out to steady him.

“Well, shit that was close.” 

“Way too close,” Kravitz agreed with a chuckle, “That was a terrible idea and I love you.” He realized what he said as soon as he said it and his breath hitched. How humiliating. He’d known Taako for less than a month now, and it wasn’t like they were technically even _dating_. He scrambled to fix what damage he’d already done. “Your cake. I mean I love your cake. It looks great. Smells great too.” 

“Oh, I think I know what you meant.” Taako’s smile was back again, and he reached up to pat Kravitz’s arm. “Now go get some rest or whatever you reapers do. You deserve it.” His hand was on the doorknob now. Kravitz nodded, taking the out Taako had provided and prepared another rift back home. Halfway through, he was stopped by Taako’s voice. “One more thing, Krav. How about a date? A real one this time. I promise no flour will be involved this time.” 

Kravitz nodded. Perhaps a little too enthusiastically. Taako had time to give a thumb up before the rift closed, leaving Kravitz alone in his office, covered in flour, sporting an impressive blush, and embarrassed beyond death.

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of Taakitz week. We're basically halfway through! I really struggled with this fic. Its not really my usual style I don't think, but still I kind of like how it turned out. If you enjoyed yourself, please leaves me some comments and kudos, and fel free to check out my other fics here on Ao3. Thanks!


End file.
